A Night Without Stars
by Kitsune-Goddess-de-Luna
Summary: What happens when the Dragonborn doesn't have the will to fight Alduin? The World Eater decides to make her submit to his power another way...Oneshot; F!DB x Alduin cracky-ness. XD


_Finished Skyrim's main story line...And well. I felt the need to celebrate with a fanfic! (I seem to celebrate all good games I enjoy that way...ehm... ) Anyway! So yeah...This is crack. And another guilty pleasure. I'M SORRY OKAY. ;w; I know other people like this crap, so IMMA POST IT. Also, I did actually try really hard to keep the dov language accurate. Required a lot of translating and researching, so if things aren't perfect DEAL WITH IT. I provided a few phrases to be translated at the bottom of the fic that I didn't write a translation for in the text, so I hope it helps (SCROLL DOWN IT'S THERE HONEST. THEY ARE MARKED WITH *) Anywho...enjoy! XP_

Title: A Night Without Stars

Pairing: Female Dragonborn (Breton) x Alduin

Rating: M (Due to violence, cursing, nudity and SEX. YES. IT HAPPENS. AFTER ALL THE STORY. Sorry it's not pure smut but I can't write like that. D; )

**_Oh yeah, SPOILERS for the main story quests! This happens after the quest Throat of the World. Don't get mad if you haven't gotten there yet and spoil it for yerself. I WARNED YOU. _**

* * *

The bitter snow dug into Elara's skin as she crouched behind a small bolder, sharp green eyes scanning for her enemy. The poor Breton was in shambles; her helmet knocked loose from her head, exposing her short brown hair and her elven armor was ashy and dented. Her left hand was badly burned, useless for drawing her bow. She still had her sword but that…would not do well against her current foe.

Alduin, World Eater.

Apparently the malicious black dragon decided that the Dragonborn was too dangerous to be left to wander Skyrim. He had come to finish it now and then.

Elara had clambered up to the Throat of the World, seeking advice and counsel from Paarthurnax about how to proceed with annihilating Alduin. She respected the elder dragon; his soothing and calming words and voice. He always seemed to know just what to say. But now…

The old dragon was silent, motionless as he lay in the snow. By the old gods, damn that Alduin! She and Paarthurnax had been taken by surprise when the deathly black wings had swooped out of nowhere, a Shout hitting the both of them like a stonewall. Elara had been thrown back several feet, helpless to right herself and fight as she watched Alduin slam Paarthurnax into the Word Wall. The old dragon gave a strangled cry before crumpling into the snow, where he still lay. How…how had this happened? If only she…

Elara had never wanted to be the Dragonborn in the first place.

As a Breton born into the Forsworn, her life had already been bloody and chaotic since birth. All she had ever wanted was to drive the Nords from the Reach; her people's home. _Her_ home. She wanted nothing to do with the silly civil war between the Nords and the Imperials.

Then came the fateful day she decided to follow a group of Nords across the border, hearing that their filthy leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, would be amongst them himself. Only to quickly find herself caught within the group of rebels by an Imperial ambush. She was marched off to Helgen for execution and it was there she had planned on meeting her end.

But then, _he_ came. The same one that was currently hunting her. Alduin. Her world was turned upside down as time whirled around her. She was the Dragonborn! It was her destiny to save the world from Alduin's tyranny. But…

She didn't want it. She hadn't wanted any of it. She wanted to go home, be with her people and her family again. Her comrades, her mother. She knew it was selfish but…She was tired of fighting. She was weak compared to the Devourer of Worlds. How could she ever hope to defeat him…especially now? She only knew a couple Shouts and none were strong enough to bring the black dragon down. She…She just wanted…to lie down and rest.

But Alduin would not allow it, unless Elara's rest meant she would never be able to rise again.

"Nikriin! _Coward_!"

Alduin's roar rumbled over her, the sheet of snow that blocked out the night sky accenting the dragon's dark shape as he hovered over the mountain.

"Krif lufti! _Face me!_"

The Breton closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She couldn't hide anymore, or Alduin would kill her like a cornered rat. The least she could do was honor her ancestors and her lineage as a Forsworn by dying nobly in battle. Slowly opening her eyes, she clenched her sword in her hand and leapt over the sheltering rock.

"Alduin!"

She yelled with all her might, bracing herself against the snow and trying to pick out that dark shadow. Out in the open, she knew it wouldn't be long. And then she saw it, the long black form speeding towards her.

Inhaling as much breath as she could, she Shouted with all of her being at the oncoming dragon.

"_**FUS RO DAH**_!"

The dragon coming at her seemed to jerk a little as the Shout hit him, but that was all. It did nothing to deter or damage him. Elara's eyes widened as the black talons closed around her, quickly snatching her up and tossing her back to the ground like a child's plaything. Skidding through the snow, she rammed into a rock, her armor earning another dent and her spine and skull pounding with pain from the impact. Staggering to her feet, she watched as the black dragon flitted above her, his maw twisted into a smug grin, for as far as you could call it that.

"Sahlo…_Weak_. Your Thu'um is no match for mine. Let me show you the true power of the Dov."

The Breton didn't even have time to defend herself as the dragon rushed through the sky, coming right at her.

"_**ZUN HAAL VIIK**_!"

A Shout she did not recognize ripped through her, pushing her back and wrenching her weapon away from her. She watched as it tumbled across the mountain summit, before rolling off the edge and into the emptiness below. Fear and despair gripped her heart. It was over.

She suddenly felt a great weight on her, a large scaly foot knocking her over and pressing her into the snow. She screamed in pain, kicking and writhing to break free. Once more she let loose an Unrelenting Force, but it again had no effect. Alduin's glowing crimson eyes stared down at her, piercing into her very soul.

"Krongrah. _Victory_."

Elara stopped all movement as the dragon lowered his maw, his jagged teeth inches from her sweating features. She stared into the face of death, waiting for the end. But it never came. The dragon simply remained as he was, posed as if to bite, but intently staring down at her. Was Alduin toying with her?! She didn't understand why he didn't just finish it, when that seemed the whole reason why he was here at this moment.

"What's the delay? Aren't you here to kill me?"

The dragon drew back a little as the Breton spoke coldly, cocking his head at her. Indeed, he was here to be rid of his mortal enemy but…

"Vahzah…_True_…I suppose I feel cheated. Hin zii, _your spirit_, it was less eager for battle than other joorre* I have fought."

She felt like his eyes could see into her very soul. And she did not like it. Why didn't he stop trying to analyze her psyche and just bite her head off? Clamping her lips shut, Elara glared up at the dragon fiercely.

Alduin noticed this reaction, a low laugh rumbling through him. So she thought that locking down would get him to snap? While it may have worked on any _lesser_ dragon, he was _Alduin_, First-Born of Akatosh! For this final battle between dov and dovahkiin, he desired this lir, this _worm_, to struggle until her last breath. He wanted to break her.

But as he had seen in her sluggish actions, and now in the depths of her eyes, this destiny was one she had not wished for. But how was he to best her if she had no more will for battle? He could not be granted any satisfaction from killing her now…

Alduin's nostrils flared and a familiar scent flooded him. A dovah…a female dovah, heavily veiled by the joor's stench. Still, he could smell it. That was right, within this joor the essence and soul of a dov flowed. That knowledge and the scent stirred something within him, something he had not felt for eons. The feeling caused a deliciously evil idea to form inside his mind.

Very well. If he could not defeat her as a dragon, he would conquer her as a joor would. How he would relish watching her squirm. How sweet it would be…her humiliation.

"You think your silence will earn a quick end? Mey, _fool_…_**Aus feni**_!*"

Alduin lifted his clawed foot off the mortal, but swiftly drew both of his wings down around her, trapping her. The clawed ligament at the end of one wing pinned the Dragonborn to the ground, immobilizing her once more. Elara's whole body was tense, she didn't know what the dragon was planning to do…

Alduin's mouth suddenly closed in around her, causing the Breton to shriek in terror. However, the teeth simply crunched through the metal chest armor, the black dragon carelessly dragging the ruined golden plates off and exposing the white undershirt beneath. The same happened to the Breton's leg armor. Now the Dragonborn lay shivering against the snow in her boots, breeches and blouse. Her body was tense, trying to ignore the stabbing pain of the clawed wing digging into her shoulder. Was this it now? Was Alduin removing the armor to devour her? Was she going—

Alduin's jaws descending once more caused her to shut her eyes, waiting for the sharp fangs to close around her. Instead…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_.

Elara's emerald eyes shot open, struggling to cover her breasts that were now exposed to the cold air thanks to Alduin having shredded her top in half. But the dragon's claw dug in deeper, causing her to cry out in pain as she twisted around on the ground, the blood rushing to her face. How dare he—!

Alduin chuckled at her reaction, moving his horned face closer to her, his warm breath passing over her bare skin and causing her to shudder.

"Nu fin joor kriffe?" _Now the mortal fights_?

Yes, yes. Now she fought him. Like the dumb beast she really was; she could never be on par with Alduin. He would defeat her as the lir she was.

"Aldu—"

The Breton began to growl out a warning before finding both arms pinned to her sides, Alduin's other wing had swooped down out of nowhere and smashed her to the ground. She could no longer sit up or cover her chest, helpless to defend herself. She was confused as to what the dragon's motives were but…The way he was observing her pale flesh sent cold shivers down her spine. She did not like that stare. He had no right to gaze on her like this!

She thrashed about violently to free herself, regardless of the pain it caused her. She didn't notice when Alduin moved closer again until she felt his hot breath against her stomach. Wait, wha—

The breeches were torn off her legs like paper, her bottom half now totally exposed to the icy air. The Breton's cheeks immediately grew red with rage, flailing about as much as she could against the dragon.

"Alduin! You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll _**KILL**_ you!"

The dragon shook with laughter at her resistance, now he was enjoying himself.

"Oh? Mu fent koraav, _we shall see_…If you can withstand my weak attacks, perhaps you stand a chance against my full nah, _fury_."

The black dragon bent his neck, slowly lowering his head over the Dragonborn's body and extending his tongue out of his mouth. He inhaled her scent deeply, human musk mixed with that of a dragon. Fragile but strong…It was a tantalizing scent. It stirred the feeling again within him, but he was above tainting his member with her human flesh. She would receive her punishment from his maw, like the dirty animal she was. In anticipation, saliva dribbled down his tongue, pooling onto her loins.

Elara writhed and screamed, bucked and shouted, but nothing she could do could break the dragon's gasp on her. She stiffened as she felt the creature's drool slid across her slit, a new sensation of something slimy slithering up her chest as the dragon slowly licked her. How dare him!

Her efforts to escape only grew stronger as he lapped at the bare skin of her torso. She growled in defiance, strained to break free as she felt his tongue wrap around one breast, teasing the nub there. No…no…NO! She convulsed against the snow, everything within her protesting this violation.

Alduin simply ignored her struggling, shifting his attention to her other breast, playing with that as well. He was much like a child pushing random buttons; he had only heard stories of how joorre made love. He was testing where to touch and what reactions they held. Though it seemed he was doing something right, as the thick smell of human musk was gathering heavily in the air. It would be about time for him to explore _down there_…

Despite her protests, Elara could feel how her body was reacting to Alduin's tongue, enraging her further. She was not going to be deflowered like this! She had been saving herself for a strong Forsworn partner, not for the amusement of a dragon! As she felt Alduin withdraw, tilting his head towards her sex as if to get a better view, she raised a boot and slammed her foot as hard as she could into one of his burning red eyes.

Roaring in agony, the black dragon reared back, releasing the Dragonborn. The Breton took no delay in jumping to her feet and sprinting off towards the path leading down the summit. Alduin blindly pounced after her, managing to knock her to the ground with one wing. There he pinned her again, her stomach to the ground this time, breathing heavily into her back. His laughter sent a shiver down the Breton's spine.

"Grik frini wah filok." _Such eagerness to escape_.

He lowered his head, breathing lightly over her moist slit, causing her to tremble.

"But your body seems to say otherwise, dovahkiin."

Had she not tried to flee, she would have at least been able to watch his glorious visage as he fucked her. But now, she would do it like a sick dog, like the dirty human she was.

"You son of a bitch."

The Breton spat back, causing a toothy smirk to spread across Alduin's features. Time to continue the game.

Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her womanhood. Elara gave a strangled cry, tensing at the sudden pressure burying into her. Despite her lower region growing damp and slick from Alduin's earlier teasing, her entrance resisted the dragon's wet tongue. No! Oh gods, it hurt, it hurt so much! Gritting her teeth, the Breton's eyes watered, feeling Alduin prodding at her barrier. No! Not there—

Alduin felt resistance and pushed his tongue into the Dragonborn even harder. She was crying, he heard in satisfaction, croaking and begging. Oh…But he was far from finished. He shoved his tongue further, finally rupturing her barrier. The taste of copper flooded his maw, only driving him to press deeper into her as the human sobbed. She still seemed bent on resisting him, squirming on her stomach to get free…But he would not let her. He would _make_ her submit.

Sucking up the blood as best he could, he left his tongue inside her, before continuing to push into her more. His saliva mixed with her bodily fluids and blood, causing the moist passage to grow even slicker. It became easier to slide his tongue deeper, beginning to thrust his tongue violently back and forth. The female human under him cried out, tears streaming down her face, the snow sticking there as she pressed her cheeks to the ground. No, she didn't…

Alduin doubled his efforts, curling his tongue into itself, wriggling, pushing, until he brushed the bottom of her womb. While he could have easily continued on, destroying her from the inside…The whole purpose of this was to defeat her like a human. To show her he did not have to waste any of his might to fell her. And that was what he would do.

Roughly, he withdrew his tongue, only to plunge it back in. Back and forth, the friction he caused to her womanhood was slowly having its desired effect. Elara could feel the pain gradually fading; giving way to a pleasure she had never felt before. But no! She had to fight it! She wouldn't allow it…She wouldn't allow Alduin to pleasure her like this. To climax…because of her immortal enemy! She would not give him that satisfaction!

Sadly, the woman's mind was not strong enough to block out the sensations. She felt her body growing hot, her breathing got even more haggard, she strained to hold it in. But Alduin had already won.

After what seemed like an eternity, she could no longer withstand the torture. Her muscles clamped around the dragon's tongue, who took that as a sign of his imminent victory. Quickly pulling back, he observed smugly as the mortal hit her limit, blood and other fluids leaking out of her as she collapsed, wasted, across the snow. Licking up what liquids still clung to his tongue, the black dragon laughed, finally feeling the glory of a true conqueror. Such a pitiful creature was the dovahkiin.

"Hin viik nahkippe paari. Aus ahrk sosaal." _Your defeat feeds my ambition. Suffer and bleed._

Slowly releasing the Breton, the World Eater straightened himself, towering over the female human. Such a weakling was not fit to be dovahkiin…But she would make a fine slave. She would serve her purpose well in the new world order…

_Alduin's_ word order.

Carefully, the dragon leaned over, whispering strange words of enchantment over the Dragonborn. Black glyphs began to trace across her back, visible through a tear in her blouse. A mark to all that she was now the property of Alduin, a sign to all how she had failed in her destiny. How Alduin was the triumphant one and now, how all the joorre would suffer once more beneath his jet-black wings.

As Alduin finally took flight, Elara barely heard his parting words, before she too faded into sweet darkness.

"Aari mahfaeraak…"

… _My slave forever._

* * *

*joor / joorre = mortal / mortals

_*_Suffer my will!


End file.
